Snuggle
by Crystalkyubbi-chan
Summary: Layla is a superhero that does her job with skill, but she still enjoys the warmth of one person, who? one-shot greenpeace


A/n: This is my second story, but I began writing it before my first. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in 'Sky High'.

**Snuggle**

A woman with long red hair that was tied at her neck was standing on a thick tree branch. Her feminine body was garbed in a green dress that went to her thighs; the neckline was a bit below her collarbone. She wore knee high dark green boots, tights showed between the area of her dress and boots. She had no fabric or metal mask to cover her face, but instead a mask of leaves and vines. The mask showed her whimsical green eyes and the creamy skin above it, but covered the rest of her face nose down. She peered down to the outside event she was guarding.

Everything seemed fine at the moment. Good she wouldn't have to leave the shade of this gracious tree to go into the scorching sun. It was such a bore watching over the charity event, but it was going to pay. Most heroes didn't get paid for money; they had jobs at their secret identity, so did she. But she took what people offered, because it was nice having some extra cash. Most superheroes didn't even get offers, but she was **really** good at fighting crime. She never did any damage to her surroundings, and she beat her criminals fast.

As if on cue she saw a shadow lurking behind the wooden stage. The woman creped down from her tree to the stage in a way that would make any thief amazed. She glanced at the figure and immediately knew it was Lash, by the way his body stretched. Summoning up plants she made them give off spores that would render him unconscious for about thirty minutes. They affected him right away, he wobbled then toppled over. Vines wound around him tying him up so he wouldn't cause too much trouble when he woke up. She walked to the police force chief sent to assist her.

"It was Lash, he's behind the stage tied up and unconscious. The report said that only one criminal was being sent, so may I go?" her voice strong but not belittling. It was one she always uses when addressing police.

The chief turn to her and nodded with a smile. The event was almost over anyway, and she wanted to go home. An envelope was handed to her, the payment. Finally the day was over! She whisked away out of sight. Going through several areas she reached a car, her Hybrid. It was parked in a place that no one really ever went through. She changed inside, hid her hero outfit, and then started driving.

The dark green car parked in the driveway of a modest suburban house next to a fuchsia car. It had a very pretty lawn and garden, the house itself was normal; white paint, reddish brown roof, and an orange door. Her house, well she shared it with a friend. The twenty-two year old woman got out of her car and walked to the door. Pulling a key out of the pocket of her jeans she turned the lock and opened the door

………

"Magenta I'm home!" a cheery voice rang out.

"Hey Layla, dinner's almost ready." Magenta said to her best friend and roommate.

"Thanks but no thanks; I know you're having Zach over. I'm going to the Paper Lantern; I haven't been there in a long time." _Plus I didn't want to her __make ou__t with him_

Magenta understood, nodded and turned back to the kitchen. I took out the envelope from earlier. Two thousand dollars for one villain that was a good payment, I put half the money on a table. To pay for any extra expenses, and for whatever else she owed Magenta. The rest would be for my shopping and eating out.

I needed a day out, one to meet up with someone. My special someone, the special Magenta and Zach have; but better. I rang him up, my boyfriend since senior year at Sky high; we were still together. Good, he was free. He already knew where I wanted to go; he had always could tell what I was thinking, **feeling**. I met him there; he already was seated at our table. I sat down; we talked, ate, and then paid. Most people would think we had no connection, but we didn't need any words for our relationship.

We exited the restaurant, and made direct eye contact. The look in his eyes; I'm sure they mirrored my own, eyes full of happiness just seeing each other. We went to his place, and all we did was enjoy each other's presence, warmth, and lips.

But the thing I, a serious hero, enjoyed very much was that we were snuggling. And I _Night Rose_ was snuggling up to someone unexpected. Not a villain, but most people presumed he would become one, but instead a super hero. He was the love of my life, he was _Phoenix_, he was **Warren Peace**.

**CHAPTER END**

A/n: This is my first one-shot! Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I tried to make it from some of my own daydreams.

Please no flames.


End file.
